


【FGO/苏尔西格】烦恼之火种

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 想描写“虽然很屑但也会有自己的烦恼、虽然有自己的烦恼但改变不了很屑”的苏，于是就这样继续让西当受气包的苏尔西格。拿西苏同居背景，有一些三人性关系混乱的暗示。
Relationships: Sigurd | Saber/Surtr
Comments: 1





	【FGO/苏尔西格】烦恼之火种

齐格鲁德不吸烟，也不喜欢烟味，他会选择读书、运动、哪怕是喝一点酒，而不是利用尼古丁的瘾癖来放松心情。然而家里的另外两个人都吸烟，这时通情达理便重要起来，波拿巴身上有烟味，但他的雪茄烟头只出现在自己房间的灰皿中，如果需要在齐格鲁德面前吸烟，他一定会征求同意，而齐格鲁德也往往很大方——他不喜欢，但不会因此去强求他人。  
相比之下，苏尔特吸烟的次数要少很多，虽然他未成年时就会吸了，齐格鲁德还因此去对母亲状告过他，但未能让他戒掉。吸烟次数少也不是因为他还在乎自己的健康，而是因为这种消遣的方法不够刺激，就像烟草被打火机点起时只有那么细小的一点火星，完全不能满足喜欢火焰熊熊燃烧的人。

今夜几乎是个热带夜，波拿巴还在自己的公司加班没有回来，他总是这样勤奋得超出常人，相反苏尔特竟呆在家里，既没有去唱歌也没有乱跑去玩，齐格鲁德踏进家门时确信自己听到了电吉他的余音，但很快停止，然后苏尔特从自己房间走出来、带着充满烦躁的表情，他几乎永远都是这幅讨厌一切的模样。  
苏尔特体温很高，高到普通的体温计不适用于他，波拿巴在冬天总是忍不住靠近他取暖，这样一个暖炉在热天自然不好过。夜晚齐格鲁德收拾完自己的事情时，他的兄长只穿着内裤从浴室里走出来，看那乱糟糟的头发滴水的模样，想必是刚洗了凉水澡。如果把头发剪短会凉快一些吧，比如剪成和自己一样的长度，齐格鲁德曾经想如此建议他，但想了想对方会听从的概率，最后还是没有说出口。  
苏尔特快步走过来拽住他的睡衣领子，齐格鲁德迅速抓住那强硬的手腕抵抗，另一只手则提前挡住了朝腹部袭击而来的一拳。这样的肢体冲突进行了太多次，他们对彼此出手的习惯已经相当熟悉了，但有一些差距无法靠经验来弥补——力量的差距。苏尔特的怪力几乎是与生俱来，齐格鲁德从未见他在打架上输过，而且都是压倒性的胜利，打到对手跪地求饶，只有自己这样更有经验与技巧的才能与他周旋几下。  
然而他不想在家里这样休憩的空间与苏尔特打个昏天黑地，结果就是被拖向苏尔特的卧室，在靠近床边时他主动推了对方一把、想趁栽倒在床上的间隙脱身离开，然而苏尔特有力的手臂环住他的腰毫不放松，两个人还是紧贴着一起倒进了床垫里。  
床上扔着很多纸团，齐格鲁德还没仔细看，那些杂物就被苏尔特挥手甩到地上，然后自己的睡裤就被连着底裤扒了下来。  
“把套戴上。”他沉着嗓音说，床头柜里应该就有，他不会指望苏尔特在床上好好对自己，但至少减少些麻烦。  
“没必要。”对面回给他毫无耐心的回答，“闭上嘴忍着。”

今天确实很热，这杂乱的房间里尤其如此，胡乱摆放的乐器、乱扔的衣服让这里更显拥挤闷热，或许苏尔特对此早已习惯，但齐格鲁德开始冒出汗珠了，在他摘掉眼镜放在一边时，苏尔特一只灼热有力的手掐住他的大腿，然后将有些凉的润滑液倒在他的股间，温度的差异刺激得齐格鲁德收缩后穴，但还是抵挡不住他的兄长用力将手指捅进去，他也因此将后面夹得更紧。  
无论对人对己，苏尔特向来把前戏做得简略，齐格鲁德搂住兄长的枕头——里面挤出一股新鲜的烟味——他跪趴着神经紧绷，感觉自己的后穴根本没得到扩张、只是将润滑液在内壁上涂了两下而已，在那两三根肆虐的手指抽出去后反而才觉得放松。短短一会儿时间，男人的手心已经在他的大腿上蹭出了汗水，然后那只手离开了他，齐格鲁德听到打火机火石碰撞的声音，一缕灰白的烟雾缭绕在二人上空，带着和枕头里一样呛人的气味，与气温配合将这个房间变成了点燃的香炉。  
苏尔特很少这样边抽烟边做，齐格鲁德转过头，看见床头柜上的灰皿中也积攒了很多烟头，看来苏尔特难得抽了不少，他一手夹着烟卷吐出烟雾，另一手把自己弄到了勃起，然后那锐利的犬齿咬住烟嘴，散发着热量的身体压了上来。男人侵入进来的力度不容拒绝，齐格鲁德攥紧怀里作为唯一依靠的枕头，任凭身上的人掰开他的臀肉粗暴地捅进去，没有仔细扩张的甬道除了响起润滑液被摩擦的一点水声外，撕裂般的痛楚与被强暴几乎别无二致，苏尔特不等齐格鲁德调整自己的呼吸就动起腰来，他不仅在床上、在各种地方都是这样不考虑他人感受，齐格鲁德希望二人毫无情感的床事早些结束，而他的兄长急躁的动作似乎也是希望如此。  
齐格鲁德随苏尔特冲撞的节奏拱着枕头，本来就随意支棱的短发被蹭得更乱，真是狼狈，像那些纸团一样被肆意蹂躏。苏尔特的动作太粗暴了，和波拿巴比相差甚远，简直像是要捅坏肠子，波拿巴也扶着腰这样抱怨过，但齐格鲁德已经很不情愿地习惯了，这意味着他不会发出太丢人的叫声，也可以在这个狂乱的过程中维持一点理智。他模糊的视线瞥到手边有一个纸团，是苏尔特刚才随手清扫时的漏网之鱼，是什么东西让苏尔特反复书写而后又抛弃掉？他不合时宜地升起了浓烈的好奇心，于是张开手指抓住那个纸团试图展开它……  
“给我认真点。”  
比平时更恼火的语气在背后响起，齐格鲁德还未作出反应，就有一些更实际的东西深刻体现了苏尔特的怒火——他的兄长如铁钳般有力的手抓住他的后脑，将他的脑袋整个按进枕头里，齐格鲁德眼前像关了灯一片漆黑、闷哼几声试图反抗，背上一阵强烈的灼痛却让他挣动的手重新攥紧了床单，在咬紧牙关的同时，青色的瞳孔因惊讶而缩小，随即也燎燃起恼怒的火焰。  
是他手里的那根烟……当那刺痛般的灼烧感第二次落在背上，齐格鲁德立刻就明白了，他在苏尔特的钳制下拼命转过头，青色与赤色的双瞳相互瞪视，都带着厌恶对方的怒火，但苏尔特的嘴上还挂着恶劣的笑意，那根半熄灭的烟草夹在他指间被把玩着，是齐格鲁德身上的汗水熄灭了它。  
“我的东西你说看就看，经过同意了吗？还是在这种时候……”苏尔特落下右手，这次将烟头抵在腰窝。齐格鲁德身体抽搐一下，虽然不如刚才要烫，但终究是触到皮肤敏感的地方，不可能没感觉——比身体被触碰更糟糕的是这种任人摆布的耻辱感，“赫尔蒂丝没教过你什么是礼貌？”  
“礼貌……看来母亲教给你的更少一些，”齐格鲁德回嘴道。他很尊敬自己的母亲，那个温柔且坚强的女性，所以他不能认同苏尔特这种似乎想和亲人断绝关系的不敬态度，“毕竟你从来都不是个听话的孩子。”  
“不听话？那又如何，谁也别想管我。”苏尔特手指一弹，烟卷飞离指尖旋转，发出几乎听不见的落地声，“我看听话的孩子现在也挺丢脸的，你甚至都硬了，真难看。”  
齐格鲁德呼吸一窒，耳朵红得有些发亮，与他冷色的眼眸与发丝相当违和——他确实在不知不觉间勃起了，习惯了苏尔特野蛮的床事带来这样的结果，他的身体已经可以在其中寻找到快感，虽然这并非他所乐见。他想转身朝那嚣张的脸上揍一拳表明立场，但考虑到眼下的事态以及二人实力的对比，理性让他重新把脸埋回枕头里保持沉默。  
“不错，你只要这样老老实实地做好孩子就行了。”  
苏尔特嗤笑着又动作起来，双手有了空闲让他更得意地压制着自己的兄弟。齐格鲁德不再做多余的事情拉长两人共处的时间，他一手揽着枕头，另一手伸到腿间给自己纾解着——指望苏尔特帮自己就是在白日做梦，还好他也会自我满足，虽然有时为了探索自己的阈值而做些过火的尝试，至少也比身后那个身体热度逼人但情感有如寒冰的打桩机温柔多了。  
二人就这样沉默地做到最后，期间只能听到床垫摇晃与沉闷的喘息，房间里的热度几乎能让人中暑。在高潮来临时，齐格鲁德蹙着眉头、在枕头里小声吐气，射出的浊液沾得手上黏糊糊的，他不想继续弄脏床单、抬着手感到无处安放。仿佛是看不得他有所满足，苏尔特的指尖用力到在他的腰侧刻下几道红痕，让他本就发软的腰间平添了更多疼痛，然后是一如既往没有安全套的内射，给予的一方不考虑后果肆意发泄着，而承受的一方则因接下来要做的清理感到烦闷，尽管他收缩着后穴一滴不剩地接受了。除了中间的一些小插曲，与他们平时的床事毫无差别。  
真是无聊。无论是因为事后身心放空还是过程本就不愉快，平时意见总是相悖的二人此刻却又总是怀抱着同样的想法。

事后苏尔特坐在床边又开始抽烟，齐格鲁德强撑着酸软的身体去洗澡，热水打在身上像是给烟头的灼痕火上浇油，因为都烫在背部，齐格鲁德背对镜子很勉强才能看到那些焦色的痕迹，还好都可以被衣服遮盖住成为秘密。走出浴室时他接到了波拿巴的电话，那边说是要睡在公司，今晚不会回来了，看来今夜注定是个枯燥的夜晚。  
他本能地用指关节去触碰鼻梁，但发现眼镜没有戴在那里，于是想起来它被落在了苏尔特的房间里，还是应该尽快取回来，他便冒着再引发冲突的风险进了那间卧室。  
眼镜还扔在床头的角落，苏尔特改成了盘腿坐在床上，他似乎没有注意到自己的兄弟落在这里的东西，他手里攥着笔和纸，聚精会神的双眼仿佛要把纸给点燃，那蹙眉的表情并非平日里厌烦一切的浮躁，而是认真地思考着什么。  
齐格鲁德想起之前扔在床上的那些纸团，于是捡起被扫到地上的其中一个展开——是乐谱的纸，整齐印刷的五线谱里潦草地填着一些音符，但没有写几行就中断了。  
“你在写新歌吗？”看到床上的男人依旧对着乐谱啃咬笔头，齐格鲁德忍不住问道。  
“和你无关。”  
想也知道会得到这种回答。齐格鲁德很少听摇滚，对音乐也缺少专业知识，看来他并不能给苏尔特什么有用的建议。  
“如果想不出什么，就想一想对你来说重要的人。”  
齐格鲁德只能给出这样唯心的建议，说这句话时他瞥了一眼床头柜，那里放着一个相框，里面是一位年轻的独眼女性，棕色的长发整齐且文静。这是苏尔特摆放得最认真的东西，因此也是他替苏尔特打扫卫生时从未去碰过的东西。  
“用不着你来教我。”  
“……说得也是。”  
齐格鲁德不会让这种自讨没趣持续太久，他取走自己的眼镜重新戴上，隔着镜片观察床上的人让他又能保持理性了，而现在理性得出的最终结论是赶快离开这里为好。  
“如果有进展的话，我们都很乐意听一听。”  
“我们”是指这个家里除了苏尔特之外的两个人。  
“下辈子吧。”  
齐格鲁德不再回答这句逐客令，径自离开了房间，他扯起睡衣领子嗅了嗅，不出意料闻到了一股今晚一直缭绕在身边的烟味。  
他果然还是不可能喜欢烟草这样的放松方式。

end.


End file.
